Band Survival
by DemiseSurvive
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction. Both Bands Star Dreamers and Dragon Slayers want to win the best band title of the century or more widely know as Band Wars of the Century. But to do that the might have to combine their bands. But they don't want to face the truth. So the question is...Will they face the truth or will they fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Demise-chan and this is my first fan fiction and there will be more in the future. Please tell me about any grammer mistakes. Please R&R. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I only own the plot.**

Lucy's Pov~

_-Concert ends- " And there we have it. Give it up for the Star Dreamers" says the host. I take the microphone." Expect to see us at the Band Wars of the Century and we plan to win it."I say smirking._

"_Lucy-san sign my shirt! Juvia-chan marry me!__ Levy-chan plz sign this hand!.Erza-san call me!" the fans yell. -Star Dreamers exit the stage leaving the screaming fans- "We need to stop doing so many concerts a week can we take a break" I complain. "Oh stop your complaining you did sign up for it Lucy am I right?" Cana askes irritated. "Yea yea I know already" I reply. "Hey Cana I agree with Lucy." Erza says. " Yeah can we take a few days break?" Levy begs. "Yes Juvia agrees with Lucy-chan Erza-chan and Levy-chan!" says Juvia excitedly. "Well then I guess we can take a little break. So how does it sound if we-" -Laxus cuts her off by storming in with the Dragon Slayers trailing behind him sullenly- _

Cana's Pov~

"_Well then I guess we can take a little break. So how does it sound if we-" -Laxus storms in with the Dragon Slayers - "Laxus what is the meaning of this." I ask annoyed. I glare at the boys. "Well about that..." Gray replies nervously. " WHERE IS MY HAIR HAIR GEL!" Laxus roars. -everyone but Cana back away slowly from Laxus- "Why the hell should I know you idiot?" Cana said irritated. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHERE IT IS AND DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Laxus shouts. "Well how about you calm the hell down we I might help u find it." I reply calmly. -Gray raises his hand like they in class- "Yes Gray?" I ask. "As I was trying to tell Laxus -Gray glares at him- I saw Natsu hiding his hair gel earlier..." Natsu looks horrified that he was found out. Poor soul. "NAAATTTSSSSUUUUU! Laxus yells. "H-H-Hai Laxus- sama." Natsu replies terrified. "Your a dead Dragon now." Laxus tell him. -Natsu run away with Laxus chasing him. What a Lightning head Laxus is. -smirks-_

Juvia's Pov ~

"_Juvia thinks that Natsu was very stupid to do that."I comment. Everyong nods in agreement. I sigh inwardly. Why do we have to be rivals with the Dragon Slayers. I wish we could get along but I know it's not possible with the Band Wars coming up... But maybe after we can all be friends...I hope._

Erza's Pov~

_What a stupid band. How did the become one anyways. I wonder if they are gonna get very far in the Band Wars...Well they are sorta hot so they do have a plus side Jellal is the hottest in my opinion."Hey guys don't we have to get back to Fairy Tail Inc. (a.k.a headquarters)." I say suddenly. "Yeah lets go girls." says Cana. As we walk out I say. Bye boys~_

Levy's Pov~

As soon as we set down in the limo and the guards force the fans away we leave. "Ne Cana what where you saying when Laxus barged in?" I ask curiously. "Ah yes as I was saying. How does it sound if we go to the mall and do a little shopping (a huge shopping spree). And then go watch Sabertooth's recoding?" We all agree. "But why are we going to watch a Sabertooth recording?" I question. We all look at Cana curiously. " Well if we want to win the Band Wars of the Century. Don't we need to keep an eye on our enemies. Including Dragon Slayers. We will be watching many more bands record in the future." Cana states. " Thats very true" replies Erza. We all nod in agreement.

**Thanks for reading Band Survival Ch.1 there will be many more in the future. Don't forget to R&R **

_**Demise-chan~**_


	2. Chapter 2 And so it begins

**don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the plot. Anyways please R&R! **

**Any or all ideas are welcome! **

**;_; i'm so sorry I forgot to include everyone's places in the ch. 1. well here it is :)**

**_Star Dreamers_**

_Mavis- Instructor_

_Cana- manager _

_Lucy- leader,singer,dancer_

_Erza- drummer,back up singer_

_Levy- guitarist,back up singer _

_Juvia- bassist,rapper_

**_Dragon slayers_**

_Macrov- Instructor_

_Laxus- manager_

_Natsu- leader,singer,dancer_

_Jellal- drummer,back up singer_

_Gajeel- guitarist,back up singer_

_Gray- bassist, rapper_

Natsu's Pov

_Yells."Jellal clam Laxus down please!" "Ok but you better pay me back some how"Jellal replies comes over and holds Laxus and gives him a chill pill. -We all go back to the studio- "Thanks Jellal I owe ya one." I say sighing."Damn right you do. Do you know how strong that monster is?" says Jellal glumly. "Sorry to break your touching chat you two but we need to do vocal excersises if we are even gonna think about winning the Band Wars." Gajeel says sarcastically. "Oi Natsu you DO know which vocal excersise we're doing right?" Laxus questions. "Yea the long rapping excersise right?" I reply. "Good Natsu you remembered for the first time ever." Laxus says happily._

_Gray,Gajeel,&Jellal snicker at Natsu. "Oi you don't have to rub it in like that." I say embaressed. _

_They do their rapping practice. _

**After rapping practice**

Jellal's Pov

_As I popped open my coke I slumped down on my chair. I start thinking about Erza from Star Dreamers. Damn it why do we have to hate each other shes hot also. Gajeel yells at Jellal trying to get him back on their planet. " Oi Jellal are you alive dude." "Huh?" I say stupidly. Gajeel smirks and Gray snickers while Natsu is grinning very widely. "O-Oi whats with those looks." I ask a bit annoyed. _

"_Well for one oh so blind one. You look like your in love." Gray says smirking. "Who's the she hot? Do we all know her?!" Natsu asks ambushing Jellal with questions. "Hn she's probably an some weirdo." says Gajeel trying to get an answer from him. I stand up mad and leave slamming the door._

Gray's Pov

_I watch as Jellal storms out amused. I think about that girl named Juvia. She was pretty cute but too bad we are in different bands. We could be friends but then that would ruin everyone's opinion of me plus if we are gonna win against Sabertooth...I wonder if it will get better for our two bands. If one certain fire loving pinky would quit being a hotshot and admit that they aren't oh so bad as he thinks._

_Maybe I'll play a little joke on Jellal heehee. "I'm out cya later Gajeel." I say. "Hn cya Gray." Gajeel replies.I leave the room and go find Jellal. I find Jellal in the Dragon Slayers lounge room with Natsu sleeping his pinky head off. I throw a Erza plushie ~ at Jellal to see his response. "Ahhhhhh what the hell Gray?" exclaims Jellal. I see his blush when he sees the Erza plushie ~. "Ah so thats your crush Erza Scarlet from Star Dreamers." I say smirking. "Y-y-yea so what if E-E-E-Erza is my crus. It's not like she'll fin out anyways. Right?" Jellal says unsurely. "It depends." I reply and then leave._

Gajeel's Pov

I watch Gray leave. I sigh inwardly. Great now I'm stuck with these two idiots I glare at Macrov and Laxus who are deep in conversation. Gihi I just had an idea. I reach into Macrov's 'manly purse' and leave the room completely unnoticed. I text Mavis that the Star Dreamers and the Dragon Slayers should have dinner together at the Thunder God's Restaurant.(A 5 star restaurant) and I walk back into the room and silently open Macrov's 'manly purse' and set the phone back in. I go to a corner hidden in the shadow and lean against the wall and wait for the show to begin-The phone rings 5 mins later- I watch Macrov get out his phone from his 'manly purse'. His eyes bug out as he reads the text. "What the hell." He says. I say "Gihi." and I leave to the bathroom

Macrov's pov

_My phone rings and I reach into my bag (Author: He's to proud to admit it's a purse. On with the story) and I look at my previous text saying. Hey Mavis want the Star Dreamers and the Dragon Slayers to have dinner together at the Thunder God's Restaurant? And Mavis replied. Yes I think it would be good for them.(-cough- anger issues -cough-) I say."What the hell is this." I can't stand Mavis up or Lord knows what will happen to me. (death will happen o-0) So I have to round up the boys. "Ne Laxus look at this." I hand him the phone. Laxus look at the phone and his jaw drops. "The _hell." states Laxus.

"_I know Laxus I know," I say scarily. I'm gonna kill whoever did this. I think to myself. "Laxus go get the boys otherwise Mavis might come after us with a major killing intent." I state. "H-H-H-H-Hai!" says Laxus shakily._

Laxus Pov

I walk out of the room fuming. Who the hell did that. I'ma kill them when I find out who.(As you may_ be able to tell the Star Dreamers and the Dragon Slayers hate each other) I slam the door open with a loud bang. As Gajeel walks from the bathroom. (The bathroom door connects to the room that Macrov is still in) I glare at all the boys. "Alright I know 1 of y'all 4 did it and I will find out who." I say evilly. _

_Everyone chooses wisely not to answer. Come on we gotta go meet Star Dreamers at the Thunder_ God's Restaurant otherwise Mavis will kill us. They all looks scared and in extreme shock. "Pff oh hell no am I gonna go either way." says Gray. "Hn Whatever." says Jellal unconcerned. " Lets go I was getting hungry anyways!" yells Natsu. "..." -Gajeel completely silent- "Well Gray we have no choice cause I don't want to die just yet." I say gloomily. -Macrov walks in- "Lets go brats before we all die from HER hands." Macrov says darkly. -every person within earshot sweat drops-

Mavis's Pov

_I hear my phone ring and I grab my phone I look at the newest text. My eyes widen as I read it. Hey Mavis how does it sound if the Star Dreamers and the dragon Slayers to have dinner together at the Thunder God's Restaurant?. . . . Oh well I might as well say yes . As much as I hate them we need to get to know our enemy -evil plotting in her mind- I text back a yes. "Ne Cana. Macrov just texed me about the girls and the guys having dinner together tonight. I already replied a yes so all you havr to do is get the girls rounded up." I say oh so sweetly with a dangerous undertone. "But-" says Cana. " No buts Cana" I say evilly. "H-H-Hai Mavis-sama." Cana says scared. " Now thats a good girl. Off you go now." I say happily. Whaaaa I can't wait to find out some dirty little secrets that the boys might have. My chance has come and I shall make the most of it. -smirks evilly- _

Cana's Pov

_As I walk away from the dark aura filled room I am fuming silently. Grrrrr why does Mavis have to do this. Wait nevermind I can try out my new nickname for Laxus. Sparkaloony. (Makes no sense. I get that by my sis x) ) But something that has been eating up at me is that I really don't think Macrov would have sent that text. Hmmmmmm it might have been one of those 5 boys what were their names again I think it along the lines of: Pinky, Stripper, Tin can, Pretty boy,and ._

_At least thats Lucy tells me what their names it could be well either way I can annoy Laxus to death now heehee. I open Star Dreamers lounge. "Ok here the deal girls we have to go meet Dragon Slayers at Thunder God's restaurant cause Macrov or someone asked Mavis and she said yes." I said irritated. The girls look mad and shocked. Erza even spits her drink out. "The hell." they all say. "Not that I really mind it." says Levy quickly. "Juvia thinks that this might be an opportunity to find out things to benefit us." Juvia says happily. "Hmph whatever." Lucy says annoyed. Lucy looks like shes about to snap. And that isn't a pretty picture O_O'. Mavis walks in. "Come on girls we can leave the boy waiting now can we." she says evilly. _

Erza's Pov

_As soon as we sit down in the limo I start ranting my head. Why the hell do I have to go have dinner with that sorry excuse for a band. Yea I agree we need to get to know out enemies but, Dragon Slayers of all bands. Did Macrov intend to turn that restaurant into a war zone. But it's better than Mavis going off on us so I might as well try for my life's sake._

Levy's Pov

_I can't wait to get there I wonder if we can try and all be civil while we are there instead of it being a warzone... Although it would be possible if Erza, and Lu-chan were nicer to them instead of provoking them. But I know they will try harder if Mavis is gonna be there with killing intent. -shudders- Well all I can do is hope. Yosh lets do this._

Juvia's Pov

_Ehhh Juvia was in shock when Cana told us but it's a good chance to try and get good info and take advantage of the chance I have. And maybe even get some dirty little secrets on those boys. _

_I look around the limo and see everyone deep in their own thougts. Probably thinking how they are gonna get through this without an all out World War 3. Teh heh I can't wait till we get there._

Lucy's Pov

_-sighs- As much as that fire-loving pinky annoys me I have to get through this so Mavis doesn't do any thing that no one wants to remember...again... Anyways those idiots need to really get better at their mood swings espessially Pinky, Tin can and . Stripper and Pretty boy are better but the have this cold talk to me and die arua around them. All in all they all have problems. -the limo staps and I almost fly out of my seat. "Well girls we're here." Mavis says seriously. _

_**Don't hate mawh for the cliffhanger and trust me it will get better in the future...**_

_**Sorry for the slowness in the couples I just want it to where it's more like accidental love.**_

_**Heehee and my sister it trying to take the computer. Thanks for the support.**_

_Demise-chan~_


	3. Chapter 3 This is NOT a chapter!

This is not a chapter sorry. . I thought it would be a good idea if I put all the bands and the people in it. Please read ^-^

Stellar Spirits

_Spirit King- Instructor_

_Virgo Maiden- manager_

_Loke Lion- leader,singer_

_Aries Ram-bassist,back up singer_

_Scorpio Scorpian- guitarist, rapper_

_Aquarius Mermaid- drummer, back up singer_

Sabertooth

_Jemmia- Instructor_

_Rufus- manager_

_Sting- leader,singer_

_Rouge- guitarist,rapper_

_Yukino- bassist,back up singer_

_Minerva- drummer,back up singer_

Lamia scale

_Oba-san- Instructor_

_Jura- manager_

_Lyon- leader,singer_

_Chelia- bassist,back up singer_

_Yuka- guitarist,rapper_

_Toby- drummer_

Mermaid Heel

_Kagura- Manager (they don't have a instructor cause I never heard of their guild leader)_

_Millianna- Leader,singer_

_Beth- bassist,back up singer_

_Risley- drummer_

_Arana- guitarist,rapper_

_Star Dreamers & Dragon Slayers if they combine_

Dragon Dreamers

_Mavis- Instructor (still for the girls)_

_Macrov- Instructor (still for the boys)_

_Laxus- manager (still for the boys_

_Cana- manager (still for the girls_

_Natsu- Leader,lead singer_

_Lucy- lead singer_

_Erza- rapper_

_Gray- rapper_

_Levy- back up singer_

_Jellal- drummer_

_Juvia- bassist_

_Gajeel- guitarist_

**Thanks for reading my friends and I really don't want to take away any members of Dragon Dreamers but then they might not join... You all won't know till it happens heehee -chuckles evilly- Stay tuned for the next chapter and please let me know your opinions for the bands.**

**_Demise-chan~_**


	4. Chapter 4 Alone time plus Truth or Dare

**Hey everyone... I feel so excited because I can now write more and publish more often. Although my sis says all the time is going to my head. Oh well anyways enjoy! *-* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I did though) I only own the plot.**

Lucy's POV

We all nod and enter the Resturant and are greeted by a mix of blue,red,yellow,and green rustic lamps are hung uo everywhere making it feel more homey than fancy. I walk to the middle of the area and I look around for the boys. I see Macrov waving at us with a weird-ish smile on his face. We walk over me, Erza and Cana look annoyed to be here by the atmosphere it too pleasant to be annoyed or mad for long. "Yo." I say doing a half wave. The guys grunted hi's and Macrov led us to a big room with a big table for all of us. Natsu confronts me with an irritated look on his face.

" says nodding his head. Don't get me wrong but I'm only here cause I forced and the food is good"

"So it's not like I care pinky." I smirked "Why you little-" "What were you about to call me now just quit being a mini bitch and calm the hell down otherwise no one is gonna have any fun. Got it." I snap.

Natsu's mouth opens and closes and repeats the process over and over. "Oi are you gonna stop gawking or what pinky." I smirk "H-Hey my hair is salamon not pink." he says with a slight pout on his face.

"Awwww the pinky is pouting...How cute." I mock him. I gratually notice everyone staring at us.

"Oi when your gonna quit staring." I state.

-everyone quits staring- "Hn thats what I thought." "Hey everyone are we gonna quit gossiping and eat or just starve." Natsu complains. "Yea lets order and eat." I say shocking everyone with my agreement.

I glare and everyone sits down. A waiter comes in and asks "May I take your order?" "Yes I'll take the steak ceaser salad with ranch and a . She nods and writes it down. Everyone else orders (Ner i'm too lazy to write down the other orders...On with the story!)

I turn to Erza and Levy and ask "Ne, isn't the shopping spree and recording the day after tomorrow." "Yea I'm pretty sure it is." Erza replies. "I'm so excited for out break for the first time in forever." squeals Levy. Juvia turns toward us joining the conversation. "Juvia agrees with Levy-chan." "

Hey Gajeel does anyone know more about Sabertooth." I ask hopeing to get an answer. "I wish we had more solid info but, Sabertooth I really secretive..."Gajeel trails off. "Yes but when or if we ever get info on them we should probably inform each other even if we are enemies."states Gray.

"Agreed."I reply "Hey have y'all heard about the shooting Sabertooth was involved in?"asks Jellal. "No why what happened."Erza replies. "Well aparentlly something happened and someone pulled out a gun on Rouge from Sabertooth and starting shooting but he missed. Rouge punched him and he got aressted." he said. Our eyes widen in shock

"Wow I can't believe that would happen." I say softly. "Also there has been in an increase of gangs,thugs,etc." says Natsu. "Wow we are gonna have to be more careful if we're alone." says Levy

"Yea." Me and Erza say. Juvia just nods her head.

Natsu's POV

I sigh utterly bored.I notice everyone done with their food and no one talking. They are all staring at me... "Uh Natsu care to look at your plate." states Laxus. I look down and I see it shattered under my fist and my fist is bleeding.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**..**

…

" happened?" I ask loudly. "You umm how do I say this...You started day dreaming and u smashed your plate with your fist..." Jellal trails off. I gap at Jellal and the shattered plate.

Blood drips onto the table cloth. Lucy stands up and walks over to me she grabs my wrist and drags me out. I watch her ask where a lounge with a sink and first aid kit is.

The waiter leads us there and shuts the door quietly. "So why are you doing this?" I ask quietly. "... I can't stand people being hurt." she answers softly. "Oh." she grabs my hand and looks at the wound I wince at the sight.

My hand is torn and bloody with pieces of glass in it. She removes the shards of glass with tweazers I bite my lip trying not to wimper in pain. "You really are an idiot you know that?" she states. I nod not trusting my voice.

She sighs softly and wipes disinfectant on my hand cleaning away the blood revealing a shredded skin and a deep long gash. "This will scar ya know." she says. "Thought so." She grabs bandanges and carefully wraps my hand in it with the right amount of pressure to stop the bleeding. She backs away finished.

"Thanks Lucy." I say using her name for once. She looks up at me with wide brown eyes. "Your welcome." she murmurs looking down. I cup her chin and tilt her head toward my face. And lean down toward her and put my forehead on her shoulder. And I hug her tightly. She stiffens and then relaxes gratually and cautiously hugs me back. I think for a moment she smells so good like vanilla and strawberries. Like home... I pick up my head and I lean down till my face is in front of Lucy's and my lips almost touch hers. Then I pull away and rest my head on top of hers.

I hear the door open and we jump away quickly. Gray and Levy walks in "Are y'all 2 ok you've been gone for a while." Levy says concerned. Levy looks at my hand and looks at Lucy who is blushing at the moment. She grabs Lucy's hand and drags her out of the room.

Gray looks at me in understanding. "Did you almost kiss her?" he asks me. "Yea but, it's not gonna happen again." I reply. He looks at me in understanding and syampthy. "Just wait till it's all over." he says. I nod and we walk out. We reach the others and leave the resturant and fans mob us. Macrov and Mavis get seperated from us and we run to a dark building and enter.

Lucy's POV

Fans mob us and we get seperated from Mavis and Macrov and we run into a dark building. We go into a room and I tug on a string and a dim light appears. I sit down on the floor and the girls sit down beside me. I watch Natsu sit down and the boys sit down around us and him. I blush slightly as I remember us almost kiss.

I look down and Levy asks. "Ne, minna how about we play Truth or, Dare?" I nod a yes and I hear yeses from the other girls. I turn to the guys and wait for their answers. Natsu grins widely and says yes and the other boys nod yes.

Normal POV

"I'll go first." says Cana. "Truth or dare Laxus." "Dare." Laxus replies. "I dare you to squeal like a fangirl and hug Jellal." Cana says smirking. Jellal eyes widen and mouths hell no. Laxus looks so terrified. Cana gives Laxus the 'Do it or you will die by very painful means' look.

" F-Fine. I'll do it. Laxus says fearfully. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa Eeeeeeeppppppppppppp." Laxus squeals. Laxus hugs a stone frozen Jellal. Everyone but them 2 bust out in laughter. "Shut the hell up." Laxus says so quietly it's scary. They all stop immediately.

" Truth or Dare Lucy? asks Laxus. "Truth." Lucy replies. "Why was you and Natsu gone so long?" Laxus questions her. Everyone looks curious but Natsu and Gray. "Uhhh well. I was just taking care of his hand." Lucy points to Natsu bandaged hand. Laxus looks unconvinced but nods.

"Jellal, Truth or Dare?" shes aks. "Dare me." he says cockily. "I dare you to kiss Laxus." Lucy says smirking evilly. "Oh I will personally kill you if you kiss me Jellal." Laxus states gravely. "Oh hell no." says Jellal. All the boys look horrified. "Either do it or I will hand you over to the very eager fangirls who just might rip you apart." Lucy says smirking sadistically. Jellal gulps and leans over to Laxus and he winces and screws his eyes shut. Laxus's eyes bug out and they kiss for 3 seconds before pulling away gagging. The girls roll over on the floor in laughter and the boys just shake their heads trying to forget that mind scarring moment.

"I will murder you." Laxus states coldly. Jellal nods and puts on his hoodie to hide his terrified expression. "Truth or Dare Levy?" "Truth." the said girl replies. "Whos your crush." Jellal smirks. "No one at the moment... But my previous crush was...Cotton Candy." Levy says happily. We all drop to the floor. Levy giggles to herself. We rise bck up slowly.

"Anyways...Gray Truth or Dare."Levy asks. "Dare." "Hn... I dare you to sing barbie girl." "Uggghhhh fiiiiiiiinnnnneeeee." Gray answers uniterested. **Well Gray being the rapper he is didn't do so well. **(I would rather not discribe this earsplitting moment. Just picture a rapper trying NOT to rap while singing barbie girl in a weird voice.) Wind rolls through the room everyone is like statues. "I think my ears are bleeding." Gajeel says numbly. Everyone nods. \

"Whatever...Truth or dare Erza." "Dare." **Gray's eyes flash with evilness. "**I dare you to strip to your panties and bra." Gray says smirking. Everyone face palms theirselves.**Erza complies easliy**. **Poor Jellal looks like he's about to have a heartattack and a nosebleed. While the other boys just blush at her bright pink bra and panties with white polka dots. "**Erza put your clothes on before the boys die." Lucy commands. "Hai." **Erza puts her clothes back on.**

"Natsu, Truth or Dare?" "Dare...duh." Natsu says all cocky like. "I dare you to yell. I Love Gajeel out the widow." Natsu recives 2 glares 1 from Gajeel the 'do it and you'll die a slow painful death' look. The other 1 from Erza giving him the 'demon from the deepest pits of hell' look. Natsu gulps slowly and chooses to do it thinking it's better than dieing by Erza's hands. "I Love Gajeel..." Nastu yells trailing off tilting his head out the window. Gajeel scowls while Erza grins triumphantly. Lucy gasps "So freaking PRICELESS." Everyone rolls on the floor in laughter. "S-Sh-Shut up." he stutters embarressed.

"Truth or Dare Juvia?" "Truth." "Why the hell do you always refer to yourself as a third person." Natsu demands. The girls sigh knowing the answer and the boys lean in curiously. "Hmmmmm Juvia never thought about it it's just Juvia's personality." Juvia states. "Uhhhhh ok then." Natsu says.

"Truth or Dare Gajeel." Juvia asks. "Dare...giihi." "Juvia dares you to do Carmelldansen." she says evilly. Gajeels eyes widen for a second then he stands up and does the Carmelldansen dance. Hands above his head opening and closing them when he moves his butt back and forth like a dog wagging his tail. Everyone watches in awe and we all catch his tiny blush as he finishes. "Kawaii." the girls squeal. Gajeel hmphed and turned the other way.

The door slams open revealing fans. "Found you." one says grinning.

Lucy's POV

I squeal along with the girls at Gajeel and giggle when he hmphs and turns the other way.

.

The door slams open revealing fans. "Found you." one says grinning.

We all look at eachother and an unspoken thought passes through us. Run like hell is chasing you.

We bolt through the door Cana running to blend into the crowd.

Juvia runs west.

Erza runs north.

Levy runs east.

I run like south as fast as my legs will carry me until I lose the fans. I slow down and wonder where the boys ran. I shake my head clearing my thoughts. I look around and take in my surroundings. I'm on a dimly lit sidewalk in the middle on a cluster on abandoned warehouses. As I try and oick up my jumbled thoughts 3 thugs walk up to me...

The ugliest looking one most likely the leader says. "Well well now whats such a pretty looking well curved girl doing out here... At this time of night. His 2 friends stare at my chest and I get a very bad feeling about this. I gulp and reply. "I j-just got seperated from m-m-my friends...I-I'll be going now."

The leader hand shoots out and grabs my arm in a dead lock twisting my arm. "You're not going anywhere missy. You are going to entertain us tonight. Right boys?" He says grossily. His friends nod in agreement staring at my body and smirk darkly. Fear clamps on my heart and I start to scream but before I can do anything a fist flies past my head into the thug's face...

**:D cliffhanger.. ahhh I've been wanting to do that for a while. A special thanks to Lightning of Light for making me continue this and preventing me from being lazy. ;_; btw I'm really sorry that it took so long as I just said I've been lazy and I had writers block. I hope you liked it and please review for opinions and advice. I really need it...**


End file.
